Many of Horror (A Moriarty Love Story)
by Ellie Holmes
Summary: A chance meeting on the moors could lead to true love for Cassandra Holmes. But when she finds out James Moriarty's true nature, how will she choose between her family and the only man she has ever loved? Based on the song Many of Horror by Biffy Clyro. (For my older readers, I have condensed some of the chapters because of the length so check out Chapter 10 for a new update.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cool morning on the moors, I lay sunbathing on a rock basking in the little bit of warmth I could find before the wind blew through and chilled me again. Ever since I had moved out to Dartmoor at the beginning of the year I had made it habit to wander the moors when my mind was troubled. This was not exactly normal, actually it was extremely discouraged because of all the old mine fields and the looming presences of Baskerville so close by, but the beauty of the moors had drawn me since the first time I had seen them. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what was troubling me this morning so I had wandered out farther then I normally did. I shoved my dark red hair out my face for the twentieth time, it was way too long but I kept forgetting to get a haircut.

I tried to sort through my muddled thoughts as the sun rose higher into the sky. I began walking aimlessly since I always thought better when I was moving. Lately I was just feeling so adrift, I literally had no idea what I wanted to be doing in my life and I was tired of feeling like I didn't belong anywhere. I had moved out to a little tourist village called Grimpon to get away from my irritating brothers in London. I had been living with my brother Mycroft for most of my adult life but I hated the way he felt like he had to provide everything for me. I was only two years his junior but he insisted on treating me like I was five years old. He was so frustrating! I had never even considered moving in with Sherlock, he hadn't even had a place to stay when I had moved to Dartmoor and we always butted heads anyway. Apparently Sherlock had been doing quite well for himself since I had been away from London, he was something of a famous detective now, thanks to some bloke named John Watson who wrote about all of his cases. I never understood my brothers, I was as smart as them in some ways but I never wanted to be involved in politics and danger like they seemed to. I just wanted to be happy, and right now I did not know how to accomplish that. Both Sherlock and Mycroft had asked me to return back to London, Mycroft saying he missed me and he could provide me a much better job than the one I had here at a the local pub. Sherlock had demanded that I come back a few times to meet his new "blogger". He would never actually call John his friend even though he was obviously important to him if he wanted me to meet him. I didn't really want to go back though, it felt too much like giving up. But I wasn't finding what I was looking for out here…but could I ever find my own way under the shadow of my brothers.

Suddenly I realized I had no idea where I was, the sky seemed darker than it had been moments before and the ground was sloping downward abruptly. A thin mist curled out of a hollow in the ground, I had heard of this place before, it was called Dewar's Hollow and it was supposed to be haunted. Of course I didn't believe in such things so I decided to walk down into it, just to see what all the fuss was about. I hovered at the entrance to the hollow, about to step into the thickening mist when something dragged me backward. I screamed and tried to rip my arm out of whatever had a grip on me but I couldn't get loose. Just as I was about to utterly panic, I was spun around roughly and I found myself staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

I couldn't seem to tear away from the chocolate brown eyes that hold my gaze. I couldn't even seem to remember how to breathe. I should have been scared, I should have run, but I was glued to the spot. I had to find out who this man was. On closer inspection he looked insanely out of place, he was wearing a very well-tailored charcoal grey suit and he had his hair stylishly slicked back. He was wearing a tan coat to keep out the chill and his shoes looked comfortable enough, but he was no innocent out for a hike. I felt ridiculously dumpy in my plain white t-shirt, jean jacket and brown boots.

"Would you please take your hands off of me?" I had to take a deep breath after I said the words because I realized I wasn't quite ready for him to let go of me yet. He did release my arm and I couldn't say if I breathed a sigh of relief or regret.

"Stay away from this place kitten, this trap is not set for you." His voice was silky and smooth, it seemed to worm its way into my brain and fry all of my senses so all I could focus on was him.

"Who are you, and what do you mean by that?" I struggled to form a coherent thought but I had to know who he was.

"Who I am is not important, but would someone as lovely as you grace me with a name?"

"You first, I don't talk to strangers."

"You already are" He smirked at me and finally I seemed to regain control of my body. I began to stalk away from him, I was angry with him for teasing at me, but mostly I was angry at myself for the way I was reacting to this man I did not know. I was never like this, it took me ages to warm up to boys and no one had ever made my blood boil like this man had.

"Wait kitten please?" He called out behind me. "I did not mean to offend, I just wanted to know your name. I will tell you mine if it pleases you." Against my will, my feet skidded to a stop. I slowly turn around and glare at the handsome stranger who is scrambling up the slope after me.

"I am not your kitten." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to resist the urge to get closer to him.

"I did not mean to scare you, or degrade you. It is just dangerous to go down there at the moment, I did not want you to get hurt."

"What did you mean about a trap? What are you doing here?"

"I am just keeping an eye out on my experiment and I did not want you to wander into it unaware." Ah so he must work at Baskerville, that would explain the odd way he was dressed, maybe he just left work to check on whatever he is doing in the hollow. Even though curiosity began to bubble up inside me, I stamped it down. None of this was any of my business, I was not my brothers.

"Well thank you for the warning, I'll just be going now." The stranger reached out and snaked his fingers through mine before I knew what was happening. The sudden rush of heat from the contact point was intense and I hide to stifle my gasp of surprise.

"Please before you go, can I just have your name?"

Why did he want my name so badly, could he possibly be feeling this same strange attraction that I was? Usually I would have just walked away and put this whole odd experience behind me but the thought of never seeing this man again was physically painful.

"Cassandra…Cassandra Holmes." A flash of recognition passed over his face, but if he worked at Baskerville there was a chance he had heard Mycroft's name before so I brushed it off.

"Well…it's your turn now" I demanded.

"James Moriarty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moriarty's POV:

James watched as the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his life walked away from him. He had forced himself to let go of her hand after he had told her his name, something he never should have done. She was a Holmes! He wasn't sure exactly how she was related to Sherlock just yet, he had only been aware of his brother Mycroft, but he planned on finding out immediately.

"Stupid, stupid…" He muttered to himself as he walked away from Dewar's Hollow. He shouldn't have given her his real name, he should have lied! But he had wanted her to know it, he could not have borne her calling him by someone else's name. "What if she is in contact with Sherlock, what if she mentions my name to him? It will ruin everything that I have worked so hard for!"

He didn't actually think she knew him, she hadn't reacted at all when she had heard his name, at least, not in a negative way. If she did mention him to Sherlock he would just do damage control, but he doubted she was in steady contact with him anyway if she hadn't recognized the name Moriarty.

Still it would be useful to keep an eye on her, he did not like having loose ends hanging about. He felt his pulse rise at the thought of seeing her again and he tried to ignore his bodies' reactions. It was obvious that Ms. Holmes had been seriously attracted to him, she could not hide the fact from his eyes. That in itself was a surprise to him, he had been with women before, but he had never caused such a strong reaction in anyone before, especially not a stranger. But what really worried him was how he had felt when he saw her, as if he was viewing an angel that had graced him with his presence. He had wanted to follow her wherever she went and beg her to let him hear more of her musical voice. He wanted to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair and lose himself in her beauty. This was not like him, he was always in control, and desire had never gotten the better of him, until now.

He couldn't see her again, his reactions to her were way too erratic and he could not afford to lose his cool at a time like this…and yet, could he let her go? He shuddered at the thought of never seeing his red haired angel again, even though he knew it was for the best.

But then again he didn't have to ignore her completely, she had to live in Grimpon or she wouldn't have been out hiking on the moors. He could always keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get into contact with Sherlock without him knowing. Yes that is what he would do, it wasn't because he was desperate for another sight of her like a dying man in a desert thirsts for water. Of course that wasn't it! Maybe he should try to seduce her, if he could have another link to Sherlock it would be a good thing, as long as she remained unaware of who he really was.

By this time he had walked all the way back to the cab he had waiting for him. He immediately began searching info on Cassandra Holmes as soon as he got into the cab. He had a surprisingly difficult time accessing her records, she had obviously tried to bury herself and her connection with the other Holmes. Apparently the middle sibling of the Holmes family, Cassandra had moved away from London a year ago after living with Mycroft her whole life, no known contact with Sherlock that he could find, they seemed almost estranged. She lived on her own here in Dartmoor with her cat. She worked in a local inn and almost all of her money went to her rent. She was not married and had no known boyfriend. When he found her address and phone number he almost jumped with joy! Of course he was just excited because this would just be one more way to hurt Sherlock, he wasn't falling for this girl he did not know, that would be completely ridiculous.

Cassandra's POV:

As soon as I got back to my flat, I immediately flipped open my old laptop and began a search for James Moriarty. I wasn't too surprised when I came up with absolutely nothing, if he did work at Baskerville I doubted I would be able to find much about him through an internet search. For a few minutes I seriously debated calling Mycroft to find out if he knew anything about him but I squashed that idea immediately. I was not ready to face Mycroft's traditional "please come home dear Cassandra so I can totally control your life while pretending I'm not" speech. Why was I so curious to find out about this man anyway, in all reality I would probably never see him again. I could not understand my reaction to James…even just thinking about him made my hands start to shake and my breathing escalated. I replayed our meeting in my head a few times, the way he gently held my hand, his voice….I needed a distraction, now!

As if on cue, my phone rang. My heart leapt for a moment, but when I realized that I was hoping it would be James calling, which was completely irrational since I hadn't given him my number, I felt like shaking myself. I tentatively picked up the phone….and I saw Sherlock's name flashing across the screen. I debated not answering, I was sure he was just going to beg me to come back to London. But I had said I needed a distraction and it was my own fault for not specifying whether it was going to be a good distraction or an annoying one.

"Hello baby brother, and by the way I am not coming back to London," I greeted Sherlock.

"Hello Cassandra, I hope you have been keeping you flat clean, well actually I don't care but John here is always going on and on about how messy I am and I am sure you wouldn't appreciate hearing his bickering so for your sake I hope you are tidier then I am. Do you still have that annoying cat? I hate cats, nasty animals."

"Sherlock we have had this discussion, I am never ever getting rid of my cat, and why should you, or John, care if my flat is clean?"

"Because we are on our way over of course, why else would I ask about the state of your flat? We have a pressing case that has called us out to Dartmoor and I refuse to stay in that poor excuse for an inn, your flat has to be marginally better so John and I will staying with you for the time being.

"No way, absolutely not. There is a reason I moved away from London. You cannot just crash into my life whenever you want. I remember what it was like to live with you and I am not exactly in a rush to relive my childhood. Plus I work at that inn and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult it!" That gave Sherlock a pause, and I actually began to feel bad for lashing out at him. I just felt too off balance whenever Sherlock pulled out surprises like this, I hated feeling like I had no control over the situation.

"Cassandra can I please stay with you? To tell the truth I haven't seen you in a year and I do miss you. John is also very desperate to meet you and see if anyone in my family is slightly normal, and I would hate to deny him the chance while we are in the area. I will try not to be as much of a nuisance as I usually am, and honestly we won't even be there most of the time anyway." I was struck speechless, that was the closest thing to an apology that I had heard out of Sherlock's mouth and I did not know how to react. He had obviously changed in the last year, for the better. I wondered if this John fellow had anything to do with it and I was suddenly eager to meet him. Against my better judgment, I decided to relent.

"All right you can stay with me, even though I will probably live to regret this.

"We will be there within the hour, I am eager to see this hole you have been hiding in for the past year." And with that he hung up before I could formulate a reply. What did I just do? I didn't even ask him how long he would be staying! Why did I have to have a conscience? I looked around my flat and realized that it wasn't really presentable for company, since I never had any. As I rushed around trying to tidy up and get rid of the inch thick layer of cat hair that coated everything, I dreamed about a brown eyed stranger showing up at my door instead of my infuriating little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John's POV:

I sighed again and closed my eyes, trying to get comfortable, which was a losing battle. The road the car bumped over seemed endless and I swear Sherlock was hitting ever pot hole on purpose! Well maybe not on purpose but he was by no means trying to avoid them. This just was not my day. I was in a foul mood, my most recent girlfriend having just dumped me because I was supposed to be spending the weekend with her, but noooo...instead I was off to god damn Dartmoor with Sherlock.

It was my own fault she left and I knew it, I could have easily told Sherlock that I had to sit this case out. But I never did. He was just too reckless on his own, and ever since that night I had caught him about to take that pill...well I just worried about him. He needs my sanity to ground him and this case already sounded insane to begin with. This crazy bloke is seeing bloody mutant hounds...only Sherlock would even view this as a case.

I groaned as a particularly sharp bump in the road knocked my head against the window. Sherlock gave me a quizzical look that I pretended not to see. He didn't understand why I was still upset over Lisa, even though he mooned about Irene for months! I just wish that once in my life I could meet a girl who could fit into my life without wanting me to abandon Sherlock.

"So umm...about this case?" I began trying to break the awkward silence.

"What about it John?"

"Well it just doesn't seem like a case to me. This man's therapist thinks he is just projecting the traumatic events from his childhood into this hound and frankly I believe her."

"Bah, therapists know nothing. They never look deeper John, they don't think! Your therapist thought you had PTSD for god's sake and look how awfully wrong she was. I cured you of your limp in two days, what did she ever do?"

"Well, ah you didn't actually cure me of my limp..."

"Ugh semantics John you know what I mean" Sherlock said with a wave of his hand.

"Right, ok, well anyway...so we are staying at your sisters. Is she...like you?" Sherlock arched his eyebrow at me. "Don't give me that look I am just curious."

"I know you are curious because you have asked about her numerous times since you found out about her and honestly I do not truly remember what she is like. She was always considered the "normal one" but she is like me in many ways she just conceals it. We never got along and as you have told me numerous times I am not the best judge of character so leave off John! You will meet her soon enough, we will be there in half an hour."

I closed my eyes and miraculously managed to sleep through the rest of the ride, pot holes and all. The next thing I knew Sherlock was shaking me awake. I stumbled out of the car, bleary eyed and muddled from the too short nap when I stopped in my tracks. Sherlock slammed into my back knocking me to the ground.

"Have you really forgotten how to walk now?" Sherlock smirked as he pulled me to my feet but I had no witty retort to throw back at him. My mind could only focus on one thing in that moment and that was the red haired beauty that stood in the doorway waving at us.

Cassandra's POV:

I waved to my brother and his friend as they emerged from the cab. For some reason John stumbled and Sherlock slammed straight into him, knocking the smaller man to the ground. I jogged over to help them out, I thought I remembered Sherlock saying something about John having a limp from an old war wound but I swore he said it was psychosomatic and didn't bother John anymore. Maybe it wasn't all in his head? By the time I reached them Sherlock had already helped John to his feet and he didn't look hurt, just dazed.

"Everyone ok? It's a bit earlier to be drunk" I smiled to show I was joking but John didn't seem to catch on.

"What no! I hardly drink, only a bit every now and then, definitely no."

"John she is obviously joking with you. You don't look, act, or smell like a drunk so the only reasonable answer is she was trying to break the awkward tension of this impromptu reunion with a funny." John still looked dazed and I just shook my head. Sherlock hasn't changed much from the little boy I had known.

"Thank you for pointing that out baby brother." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "So now that you have blinded us all with your staggering intellect I think it is time for introductions." I held my hand out to John. "I am Cassandra, Sherlock's big sister."

"Ah yes I know and I am uh...John. John Watson." He blushed as he shook my hand, and I wondered if he was always so shy.

"Sherlock has mentioned you to me a few times, it is great to finally meet you," I smiled at him. John just blushed again and looked down at his toes.

"Now if you boys feel up to walking can we please go inside? I have to be at work in an hour and I want to make sure you are comfortable before I go."

Without further ado they followed me into my flat, carrying the little bit of luggage they had with them. From the looks of their cases they wouldn't be staying long which would probably be a good thing.

"Well this is it." I swung open the door to my modest flat and braced myself for Sherlock's tirade about how deplorable it was...but it never came. He walked inside followed by John and only grunted in disapproval when Babycat wound her way in between his legs. Cats always seemed to gravitate toward the people who disliked them, I think because cats believe everyone should like them.

"Not bad" Sherlock said as he lowered himself onto my sofa. "Mycroft made it sound like you lived in a hovel."

"Well compared to where he lives I am sure it would seem that way to him, but it suites me well enough." John awkwardly lowered himself into my only other chair then immediately bounced back out again.

"Please, please sit, this is your home after all!" I chuckled at his chivalry and gently pushed him back into the chair.

"John it's fine, honestly. Like I said I have to be at work soon anyway." Babycat came over and snuggled herself into John's lap, having just been rudely shoved off of Sherlock. He was picking cat hairs off his coat with a disgusted look on his face. I had to stifle a giggle, even though I hadn't been able to admit it, I had missed my brother.

"Well I had better be off, my boss is a stickler for being on time. There is leftovers in the fridge if you are hungry and please don't hesitate to call if you need anything. My number is over there on the mantle."

"We will be fine Cassandra, we are about to head out ourselves as well." I turned to go when Sherlock began speaking again. "And thank you, for letting us stay here. It is good to see you again."

"Of course, anytime" I choked out, apparently Sherlock had changed more than I thought.

"It was nice to meet you!" John called after me. I waved back as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

Moriarty's POV:

I smiled as I watched my angel walk out of her flat. I was concealed in the shadows of a nearby alley so she had no idea I was watching her. My smile quickly faded into a scowl as I contemplated what I had seen. Sherlock was here, that had been the whole point of course, but I hadn't expected him to stay with his sister! And that fool Watson was attracted to her! I could read it on him the instant he laid eyes on her! Well I hadn't expected myself to feel so attracted to her either...but if he touched her he would severely regret it. Despite my misgivings about my self-control I decided it was time to make myself known to Cassandra again. I could gain valuable intelligence on Sherlock, that was the main reason of course. It had nothing to do with the fact that being away from her for a day had felt like I was missing a limb...absolutely nothing to do with that. I snuck out of the alley, planning on the best way to enter Cassandra's life without putting any of my well laid plans at risk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hurried across town to the Cross and Keys pub where I worked. I wasn't kidding when I said my boss was a stickler for being on time, well Gary was at least. His partner Billy really didn't care what we did as long as the customers were happy. Luckily I could walk to almost anywhere in Grimpon in under five minutes so it was very unusual for me to be late. As I walked I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't feel threatened so I wasn't worried but I swore I could feel invisible eyes following me. It was probably just Sherlock, from what I remember of him he loved to know the going-ons of everyone around him, even if it had nothing to do with him.

I pushed open the door to the pub and I was enveloped with a rush of heat and friendly noise. The moment the warm light from inside spilled out onto the street, the sensation of being watched vanished. I guess Sherlock just wanted to know where I worked and as usual he decided to follow me instead of just ask. I swear my brothers may be smarter than me but I got all of the common sense.

I pulled the door closed and ducked into the back to put my purse down before I started my shift. As I was trying to tame my hair into some semblance of a bun, my best friend Ellie came into the back room and plopped down on the bench next to me.

"Just coming in? Thank god! It's been so busy tonight," Ellie complained.

"Well now you have me here to suffer alongside you!" I grinned at my friend as I finished messing with my hair.

"I cannot wait to put in my two weeks here! I never thought this day would come."

"What are you talking about Ellie? This place won't be the same without you! You aren't really quitting are you?"

"I told you Cassy I am moving back to London! Remember, my friend Molly needs a flatmate, and a job just opened up at the hospital she works at. I was waiting to hear if I got hired and I just heard back two days ago! I will finally be putting my degree to good use instead of just waiting tables."

"But...but I didn't think you would be leaving for months yet!"

"Well I did tell you a few months ago so it has been months silly!"

"I guess you are right! I just didn't think it would happen so fast…I am going to miss you like crazy you know that right?"

"Well why don't you come with me?" I opened my mouth to protest but Ellie cut me off. "Please just hear me out! I know you had a hard time with your brothers, but that was ages ago! And you won't have to stay with them this time, Molly's flat is big enough for three and we could easily find you a job down there! Admit it Cassy there is no reason for you to stay in Grimpon! Imagine living with us in London! It would be so much fun! Please, oh please at least think about it?" Ellie looked up at me with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I will consider it, but that doesn't mean I am going to say yes. I need to think away from those pleading eyes of yours."

"Oh thank you Cassy, thank you! I won't be leaving for two more weeks so you have plenty of time to think it over. And you can always come up and visit me anytime even if you don't decide to go!" She pulled me into a hug, but just then our Gary came into the back room and we hastily pulled apart.

"Come on girls, time to get to work," he chided us gently.

I spent my entire shift daydreaming of living in London with Ellie. It sounded wonderful and I had absolutely no reason not to go. I had already come to grips with myself that I was done with Dartmoor. I had my time away and London was calling me home. But something kept nagging at me, telling me I had to stay. It wasn't until the end of my shift that I realized the reason I was so reluctant to leave was James Moriarty. I was ashamed to admit it, even to myself, but if I left Dartmoor I might never see him again. I couldn't believe how stupid it sounded but it was the truth. I couldn't leave Grimpon until I had seen James again.

Ellie and I parted ways outside the pub and I walked home wrapped in my thoughts. I was fumbling for the keys to my flat when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I spun in alarm, hand on the gun in my purse, ready to shoot if any creeper had followed me home. But no, it couldn't be...standing in front of my house with a smile on his face was none other than James Moriarty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What...how..." I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. James unexpected arrival had completely thrown me. Maybe I had finally lost it and I was just imagining things.

"Are you real?" I blurted out. His laugh was so rich and full, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Yes kitten I am real," he smiled at me. "I am sorry to have startled you again, I seem to be good at that."

"No, it's fine. I just don't understand why you are here."

"Honestly, I was trying to work up the nerve to approach you in the pub. It just never seemed to be a good time. Anyway...well...um...I just wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner. I noticed you didn't eat anything on your break at work, you must be famished."

"I...I would love too. I just need to go upstairs and let my brother know I am going out. Please don't leave I'll be right back!"

"Don't bother kitten, your brother isn't home, he and his friend went out to visit their client and I doubt they will be back for quite some time."

"I am not even going to ask how you know that," I mumbled. Obviously James was very similar to my brothers in some aspects. But that might not be such a bad thing. I didn't show off my intellect like Sherlock did, but the few men I had dated had been incredibly dull. Maybe someone who could keep me on my toes would be a good thing.

"I am like him in some ways, I am observant and I keep an eye on people I care about." I felt my face flush and I immediately glanced down at my toes. Did he really just say he cared about me?

"How about we continue this conversation over dinner kitten, you are shivering." I was but not from the cold. Having James right here next to me was actually making me tremble.

"Dinner sounds great. But I have a name you know? Cassandra remember?" He smiled and took my arm. We walked for a few minutes in silence and I enjoyed this moment that seemed too good to be true. James led me to a quaint Italian restaurant that I had passed numerous times but never been to.

"I thought Italian would be to your liking, I know you are a vegetarian and they have the most succulent pasta." I was torn between being creeped out that he knew that about me and touched that he had chosen a place with a wide variety of food I could choose from. I decided not to say anything at all until we were seated. After we had both ordered and were enjoying a glass of crisp white wine, I decided to get some of my questions answered.

"So can I please ask how you know all of this about me and my life? I am used to my brothers prying but it is decidedly odd to have someone else I barely know spouting off intimate details of my life?"

"I am sorry if I have been invasive, it is a bad habit of mine. You are correct in your assumption that I am like your brothers, but I will not use my knowledge to belittle and demean you like they do. I honestly just wanted to spend some time with you and I wasn't sure how to do it. I am by no means a ladies man, but ever since I saw you on the moors I have been drawn to you. So I looked you up, you are the only Cassandra in Grimpon so it wasn't that hard. If I invaded your privacy I am very sorry. But you didn't leave me a phone number or any way to get in contact with you so I did what I felt I needed to."

I nodded my head thoughtfully and took another sip of wine. On the one hand I was flattered that he had taken the time and effort to look me up. I had been wanting to see him again too hadn't I? But I was still wary. This seemed too good to be true.

"Do you know my brothers? Did they set this up?"

"I don't know them personally but Sherlock has quite a reputation so I almost feel as if I know him. I must say I was surprised to find out you were related to him, but this has nothing to do with them, just with you." Most of what he said rang true to me but I could tell he was hiding something by the way he fiddled with his napkin unnecessarily. Maybe he didn't want me to guess that he knew Mycroft because he didn't want to talk about Baskerville. He certainly had tried to steer the conversation toward Sherlock instead. I decided to drop it. I could really care less where he worked.

"So why am I here? Did you really go through all this effort just to take me to dinner? You don't even know me."

"I know...I can't really explain it." As he spoke his face changed, it grew softer and more vulnerable and I knew he was revealing more to me then he was comfortable with.

"I just, like I said I felt drawn to you. I don't get along with people well. It is something a man like me gets used to. But when I saw you out there on the moors I had to talk to you. You make me feel things I have never experienced before...and I...well I sound like a bloody fool but I don't have a perfect answer for you. I just knew that I had to see you again." He hung his head in shame. I was amazed that I had brought this man to such a state.

"No you're not a fool. I feel the same way. I know if is silly and I realize that I know nothing about you but I feel like this was meant to happen." James perked up and his beautiful brown eyes literally glowed with happiness.

"You mean that? You really mean it?"

"Yes you silly man! Now let's enjoy our food." We spent the rest of the meal in companionable conversation about nothing special but it was the best date I had ever had. I just loved being around James. We clicked, I had never felt so in tune with another human being in my entire life. But all good things had to end and before I knew it the meal was over and James was walking me out the door with my hand enveloped in his.

"I have to leave you here kitten, but can you please promise me we can do this again soon?"

"Of course," I giggled while I scratched my phone number on a piece of paper. "And next time please just phone me instead of following me. It is much easier that way." He took the paper reverently and tucked it into the pocket of his suit, which he looked stunning in.

"Until next time kitten." Before I knew what was happening, James had pulled me close. He slowly lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently on the lips. I brought my hands up around his neck and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. All the nerve endings in my brain were on fire, I had never been kissed like this in my life! I felt like his arms were the only thing keeping me grounded to the earth, and if he let go I would float away. Finally we both pulled away, but my knees were so shaky I had to lean on him while I caught my breath. When I glanced up at his face, his radiant smile stole my breath away again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Moriarty's POV:

I walked back to the house I had rented out, but if I hadn't seen my feet hitting the ground I would have sworn that I floated back on a cloud. She let me kiss her! And what a kiss! That was the first time that anything besides planning crimes had made me feel alive and excited. I was never one for dates and small talk, but that dinner had been engaging, around Cassandra I never felt bored. A nagging voice in the back of my head told me I needed to back away from this now, she was a distraction from my work, but wasn't my work just a distraction anyway. I wasn't saying that I was going to give up my criminal ways, but I wasn't completely opposed to seeing how long Cassandra could keep me occupied. Maybe I was searching for happiness in the wrong place this whole time.

But if we were going to get closer, how was I going to explain what I did for a living? I am sure she would be ecstatic to hear that I had spent the last six months of my life planning how to destroy her brother. I could hide it from her for a time, but Cassandra was sharp, almost as smart as her brother I suspected, but she didn't let people know it. Either I had to find some way to explain to her what I did or she was going to figure it out. Well that is a problem for another day. For now I chose to bask in the memories of our amazing night. I fell asleep wishing she was beside me, already feeling the ache in my chest that seemed to appear whenever I wasn't with her.

Cassandra's POV:

The walk back to my flat barely registered through the haze of happiness my brain was in. I didn't remember opening my door or putting my purse down. I was just replaying our kiss over and over in my head again. It had been the best kiss of my life, actually the whole date in general had been a bright spot in my dull existence. I knew I was getting in over my head, but for once I didn't care. I was always cautious in all aspects of my life, but I was enjoying throwing precautions to the wind and just enjoying myself. I realized that James had many secrets, and I could tell at a glance that he was a complicated man, but I had a gut feeling that he was exactly what I needed right now. I decided to take a quick shower, since Sherlock and John were still out. As I rubbed shampoo through my hair I wondered how long it would be before I could see James again. He better not make me wait too long or I was going to end up following him around even if I had to call Mycroft to find out where he lived. As I was drying my hair I heard my brother stomp into my flat, I quickly threw on an old t-shirt and my favorite pajama bottoms and went out to greet them.

"Hello boys? How was your day?"

"Bloody awful," John said. "I am convinced our client is crazy, and Sherlock is just as crazy because apparently we are going out to the moors tomorrow to see if anything attacks us! Just bloody brilliant."

"You don't really believe in that demon hound do you? I go out on the moors all the time, and there is nothing unnatural out there."

"Maybe not," Sherlock cut in. "But something is happening out there! I just need to find out what. Have you been to Dewar's  
Hollow Cassandra?"

"Only once, and not at night, but I wouldn't advise going down there baby brother. It is very close to an old mine field and even though there isn't any mutant animals down there, if something were to happen to you…well I would just stay away from there." I had been about to mention my encounter with Moriarty at Dewar's Hollow, but I was worried that Sherlock and John might interrupt whatever experiment he was running in the hollow. But I am sure he had the hollow watched when he isn't there, but for some reason I did not want to mention Moriarty to anyone just yet. He still seemed like a fantasy to me, and I wanted to keep my knowledge of him to myself until I was reassured that he was going to be a part of my life.

"Well we are going, like it or not. I doubt even a hound could take down both John and I."

"So let me get this straight, you basically came here because you are trying to prove that there is no mutant hound? Or are you trying to prove that there is one?"

"Well our client is convinced that a hound killed his father years ago, and now he swears he saw it again. He wants us to help him prove that it is real, even though it can't be but well Sherlock wanted the case so here we are." John smiled up at me while Sherlock looked annoyed at his description of the case.

"So have you found out anything yet?"

"Ah…no," John grimaced. We broke into Baskerville and proved that one of their doctors killed her daughter's rabbit because it glowed in the dark and that was pretty much it. How was your day Cassandra?"

"It was fine, work went by quickly and the rest of my evening…it was fine."

"Oh do tell us about you date sister! You really didn't think you could hide it from me did you? When do we get to meet the boyfriend?" Sherlock looked smug and I was reminded once again of why we clashed so often.

"Date…what date?" John looked at Sherlock, looking crestfallen.

"Well it is obvious if you look at her, even though the signs are a bit old so I assume she got home from her date about an hour before we got here. She can't help smiling to herself and she keeps touching her lips, as if remembering the feel of another pair that has recently been there. Also she keeps unconsciously glancing toward her phone, she doesn't actually pick it up or scroll through the messages, so she is wishing someone would get in contact with her, but she knows that is unrealistic, mostly because they just parted ways not too long ago. There is no sign of any food here so it is obvious that she ate out, if she had grabbed something to eat at her job or even with friends she wouldn't be smiling like she is. Someone surprised her and took her out for dinner, it is plain as day if you would only observe John!"

"Sherlock Holmes you need to remember that this is my home and my life, not yours. Yes I went out on a date, no I do not have a boyfriend, and no it is not any of your business, so please save your deductions for someone who cares because I most certainly do not." I stalked into my bedroom and slammed the door, leaving them to fend for themselves with sleeping arrangements and food. I could hear John in the next room mumbling to himself and Sherlock telling him to shut up and get over it. I was so mad I could barely keep myself from clocking Sherlock in the face. I knew what I was getting into when I let him stay her, but the fact that he had read me so accurately infuriated me. James was my secret, and the fact that he had pierced that bubble so quickly made me feel like any other silly girl who thought a guy liked them. Maybe that is why I was so upset…Sherlock had destroyed my dream world and he was making me face reality. Nothing had really happened between James and I, we had just gone on one date…and I was still nothing to him. Just because that kiss had changed my life didn't mean it had changed his. When I had looked into his eyes I had wanted desperately to believe that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him, but he hadn't said anything to assure me of that. Feeling insecure and upset, I curled up on my bed with Babycat and fell into a restless sleep. My dreams were plagued by images of James walking away from me and my limbs were too leaden to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I awoke feeling cranky and more exhausted then I had when I feel asleep. I dragged myself out of bed, disturbing Babycat who gave me an irritated meow as she stretched lazily. My sleep had been full of nightmares and I wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed and sleep until I had to be at work later tonight. But I could hear John and Sherlock banging around in my kitchen, and concern for my house gave me the energy to throw on a worn pair of jeans and a blue top and go see what they were up to. Why couldn't they be out chasing demon hounds or something? I was not in the mood for my brother at the moment.

The day passed slowly, I felt as if I was stuck in a fog and I couldn't seem to shake my morose mood. I managed to prevent Sherlock from burning down my kitchen, he swore he was just attempting to make me breakfast...but I had never known my brother to cook. After I had distracted Sherlock from his attempted…whatever he was trying to make, I managed to whip up some eggs and toast and we enjoyed a decent meal. I wasn't used to entertaining so we spent the day just watching Sherlock watch the telly, he would literally yell at the screen like the people inside could hear him. It was quite amusing. He was so distracted by the show he didn't even notice when Babycat curled up in his lap. I don't think I ever just sat down and watched telly with my brother before. Finally it was time to get ready for work, as I changed clothes I heard Sherlock and John planning their expedition to the moors. I had been checking my phone discreetly all day, but not a single text or call from James.

"Please be careful out there tonight." I said on my way out the door. "I really don't want to have to come find you, but if I haven't heard from you once I get off of work I swear I will!"

"Careful is my middle name Cassandra!" Sherlock said while twirling a gun on his index finger. John just shook his head and mouthed "I'll watch out for him." I winked at John and with one last wave I was out the door. I was very grateful that Sherlock had found such a great friend in John. He seemed to be exactly the kind of person my brother needed to keep him safe. Sherlock had always been foolhardy but I never worried too much since I knew that Mycroft constantly had people watching him. But I felt better knowing that he had a true friend now, he never really had anybody before.

Speaking of friends, Ellie was waiting for me outside my flat, we worked the same shift tonight and I had completely forgotten that she had told me she would walk in with me. We had decided to spend more time together before she moved back to London, but all the event of last night had pushed her out of my mind.

"Hey! Ready for work?"

"Not really," I sighed. "Honestly all I want right now is some tea and my bed."

"What's wrong Cassy? You look a bit...well...disheveled, but I didn't want to say anything. Is it your brother? Is he being a pain again?"

"No actually it isn't him...Sherlock has changed. He is still a royal pain don't get me wrong, but he is a better man then the Sherlock I knew from a year ago."

"Then what is it? You just don't seem like yourself."

"If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell another soul." I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about James with anyone yet, but maybe it would help me shake this mood I had been in. And if anyone could cheer me up it was Ellie.

"Of course I won't tell anyone! Now spill it sister!" So I did. I recounted the events of how James and I had met and our wonderful date we had last night. I gushed about the magical kiss we had shared, and how I had felt afterward. I told her about my insecurities and I how I felt like he had changed my life already, but how I hadn't heard anything from him today and how Sherlock's caustic words had really hurt me.

"Oh dear you need a hug! I think you are in love Cassy!" She pulled me into her arms, almost tripping us both.

"Let go! I laughed, trying to untangle one of her many rings from where it had gotten caught in my ponytail. "How can I be in love? I don't know this man at all...I have talked to him twice. How can he possibly mean so much to me already?"

"That is true love Cassy! That is how it is meant to happen! You think with your head too much but your heart knows that it has found your soul mate and you just don't want to accept that. I am jealous of you I have to say. I wish I could find a boy who makes me feel that way." She sighed wistfully. Ellie was such a romantic at heart but for as long as I had known her, she had never found a man who caught her eye.

"Well what if he doesn't feel the same way back? What if he never calls?"

"Oh don't be silly! He will call you I know it. You are beautiful and unique, I am sure he is head over heels for you already! He probably doesn't want to creep you out by calling you the very next day. Boys are like that, they think they have to follow this stupid three day rule or something silly like that. And if he doesn't call we will just go find him! What did you say his name was again?"

"James Moriarty." His name came out like a caress and Ellie smiled broadly. She was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Hmm..well I don't know anyone named Moriarty in Grimpon, but keep your chin up. I will bet you fifty quid that he gets in contact with you within the next two day."

"Ok Ellie you are on!" I was right, talking to my friend had cheered me up. As we approached the Cross and Keys, I felt the dark clouds that had been my mood drifting off.

My night seemed to be passing slowly, it was a dead night at the Cross and Keys and I spent half of my time checking my phone to see if either my brother, or James, had texted me. Ellie kept telling me to give James another day or two, and I was trying to take her advice. But as night fell with still no word from Sherlock, I began to get worried. Just as I had pulled my phone out to text him, the door of the pub was shoved open and in walked a very shaken up looking Sherlock. He didn't say a word to anyone he just stalked to an unoccupied arm chair in front of the fire and huddled down in his coat.

"Sherlock what happened? Where is John? Are you all right?" As I got a better look at my brother in the firelight I saw how terrible he looked. His face was pale and drawn, and his hands were trembling, even though he was trying to hide it.

"John is fine, I am fine, and if you could be a dear and bring me some brandy I would be most appreciative." I saw by the look on his face that he had completely shut down and he wasn't going to talk to me. Something had happened out there on the moors, but I knew Sherlock would never admit it, at least not to me. As I moved off to grab Sherlock his drink, I slipped his phone from his coat pocket. I wasn't a bad pick pocket and Sherlock had been so distracted I don't think he would have noticed if an elephant came and sat down in front of him. I opened up his contacts, there was only three names, Mycroft's, mine, and John's. Well that certainly made my job easy. I pulled up John's number and sent him a quick text, asking him to come to the pub and that Sherlock needed him. Once I was reassured that John was on his way, I brought Sherlock his drink, and then I tried to get back to work while discreetly keeping an eye on my baby brother. I almost screamed when I felt someone grab onto my arm, I had been so focused on my Sherlock. When I turned around, ready to berate whoever had scared me, I was confronted by a very excited looking Ellie.

"What did you do that for?! You nearly had me jumping out of my skin." I grumbled irritably.

"Cassy look over there! Are you seeing what I am seeing?" I turned my gaze to where she was pointing, but all I saw was my brother, who was downing his brandy a bit more rapidly than he usually would be.

"I don't see anything Ellie, just my crazy brother." Ellie grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"You mean that is your brother?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She hissed in an agitated whisper.

"I did tell you he was in town silly, what are you going on about?"

"You didn't tell me he was so handsome!" Ellie was almost squealing now, I had never seen her so worked up over anyone before, it was quite entertaining.

"Well, since he is my brother I don't view him that way, obviously!" Ellie began stuttering something that I couldn't understand, but just then Gary walked up and broke up our conversation.

As I was cleaning up a recently vacated table, the door creaked open and John's slight figure walked in. He saw me by the table and, after a nod from me, he strode over.

"How is he?" John asked quietly.

"I don't know, he doesn't look all right. I have never seen him so shaken up. What happened out there John? You didn't really see a demon hound or something did you?"

"Well I didn't...but Henry definitely did...and Sherlock…well I don't know. He stormed off in a huff swearing he didn't see anything...but I am not quite so sure."

"At least your here now, every time I try to check up on him he pretends he can't hear me."

"Don't worry I will get him to talk, or calm down at least. I can't make Sherlock talk about anything he doesn't want to talk about."

"Thank you for coming John." I smiled up at him. "I am so glad he has a friend like you now. I feel so much better knowing that you are around." John blushed a deep red then he muttered something that I couldn't understand.

"Um...I'll just go check on Sherlock now," he said when I asked him to repeat himself. I watched out of the corner of my eye as John lowered himself down in the chair next to Sherlock and began talking. I relaxed a bit and I was able to focus on work.

That didn't last long however, just as I was balancing a pile of precariously stacked mugs Sherlock shouts "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I was so startled by his outburst, I literally don't think I had ever heard Sherlock raise his voice like that before, that I dropped all of the mugs and they shattered on the floor. Luckily no one was paying any attention to me, they were all staring at Sherlock. Ellie came over and helped me pick up the shattered crockery, but we were both so distracted keeping an eye on Sherlock that we didn't get much of it and Ellie managed to cut herself on a particularly sharp piece. Finally Billy came up and shooed us away, he began to sweep up the mess with a broom and I went to go get more mugs for the guests. When I returned Ellie was still in the same spot, dripping blood onto the floor. I nudged her and she shook herself out of her daze as I led her over to the first aid kit behind the counter.

"What happened while I was gone? Is everything ok?"

"I am not sure," Ellie whispered back as I bandaged her hand. "They lowered their voices, but your brother still seems really agitated." She was right, Sherlock was gesturing wildly and he didn't seem like himself, there was a frantic edge to him that I wasn't used to.

"Girls come here," Gary called out. We walked over obediently, hanging our heads in shame at being caught talking again. "Why don't you ladies take the rest of the night off? I can tell something is going on, I may not know what it is, but why don't you go deal with it tonight and come back tomorrow with clear heads."

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much. I promise we will be better tomorrow!"

"Of course," he waved off our thanks. "Whenever you need some time off, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you again sir, and I will remember that." Ellie and I quickly grabbed our stuff, and were just preparing to leave, but as we walked by where Sherlock and John were sitting we heard Sherlock hiss "I don't have friends." John replied with "no...wonder why?" Then he grabbed his coat and stormed off.

"Oh god this isn't good...Ellie can you stay here with Sherlock and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid? I am going to go after John and make sure he is all right."

"Of course I will!" Ellie's eyes were twinkling with excitement. "Just text me if you need me. I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you dear, I don't know what I would do without you." I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door, not sure what I was going to say to John, but it would be better than doing nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"John! John, wait please!" I chased after his retreating figure, he had to have heard me but he didn't turn around. I finally caught up to him, as I put a hand on his shoulder he swiveled around, his face was disfigured by an expression of anger and hurt. I recoiled in shock, I hadn't realized how upset he had truly been and now I felt as if I was intruding on something I shouldn't be. I dropped my hand and turned around but John gently caught me by the wrist and turned me around.

"Cassandra I am so, so sorry. I thought you were Sherlock, even though why would I have thought that, he would never come after me…unless it was to rub how little he gives a shit about me in my face. Ah…I am sorry again. I just, I am just upset. I will calm down. You should go back and be with your brother, I am not sure if he should be left alone right now."

"Don't worry about Sherlock I have a friend watching over him, she will call me if she needs any help with him. But I want to make sure you are alright, I am not sure if you should be alone right now either."

"I am used to being alone," John sighed, so quietlty I barely heard him. "That only changed recently." John expelled a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "Thank you for coming after me Cassandra, I really do appreciate it. Would you, um, like to go get something to eat? Just to pass the time? I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway and I am starved."

"Dinner sounds great," I smiled. I led John to one of my favorite vegan diners which was only a short walk away. I checked my phone, no texts from anyone, so I shot off a quick message to Ellie to make sure everything was going alright on her end. Since it was so late, we had the diner all to ourselves, we sat down at a scenic table by the window. John still seemed withdrawn and hurt so I tried to strike up some conversation with him.

"So John, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Sherlock? I mean it doesn't seem like you two would run in the same circles?" It seemed as if John flinched for a moment, I inwardly cursed myself for bringing up Sherlock, but I couldn't think of anything else to talk about. I was preparing to change the subject, when John started talking.

"We were introduced by a friend, a friend I hadn't seen in years who I just happened to run into when I needed someone. He introduced me to Sherlock and the next day we had a flat together. I literally have no idea how it happened, I still don't looking back. But all I know was that it was the best thing that has happened to me in years. I wasn't doing too well, I was alone, with no friends, no family. It was…well bad I will just leave it at that. Then Sherlock drops into my life and everything changed. He gives me something to live for. And it's not just the cases, even though they do add quite a bit of excitement to my life, it is him. And…I know how this sounds…and no I am not gay so please don't ask, but I think Sherlock is my angel. I didn't know I needed someone like him, but now I can't imagine living without him. I feel…needed, I guess. He needs me, and I need him…he is my best friend. Then he goes and says shit like this and I just, it hurts, it really hurts Cassandra. Listen to me carrying on, I don't mean to burden you with me, I just need to talk to someone who isn't Sherlock for a change." Just then our food arrived, giving me a few moments to gather my scattered thoughts. Hearing John talk about Sherlock was a shock, Sherlock had no idea how lucky he was to have someone like John in his life, and as usual he was ruining it.

"John I understand, and no I don't think you are gay even though I am sure you hear that a lot. What you and Sherlock have, that is a true friendship, and I think that is even rarer then true love. And I hate to say this to you, but caring about Sherlock will get you hurt, he won't mean to hurt you but that is how he is. That is why I left my brothers, they are destructive, but they will never realize it. And I am not telling you to leave Sherlock, because I think he does need you and I think he does care, which is why he lashed out because Sherlock hates to admit that he cares about anything. He likes to pretend that he doesn't have any emotions, but they are there, and when they bubble to the surface he panics and lashes out at everyone around him. But if you want my advice, don't give up on him. I think you may be the one person who can truly get through to him. Hopefully he will realize his mistake and he will make it right. Sherlock isn't heartless, he just buried his heart deep under his logic and deductions."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, you are a godsend Cassandra."

"We'll it's all true," I smiled at him. "You are an amazing man John, and like I said my brother has no idea how lucky is. But hopefully one day he will figure it out. Until then just ignore his bullheaded comments. Sherlock is an idiot but he does care about you and you are his friend, no matter what he wants to pretend."

"Are you sure you are related to Sherlock? You must have been adopted or something because you are nothing like him or Mycroft!" John giggled. I laughed along with him, happy that his mood had finally lifted.

"Thank you for the compliment!"

We spent the rest of the meal chatting about the cases John had been on with Sherlock. He talked about Henry and the hound, and how he was worried because Sherlock had admitted to seeing it too.

"Well whatever happened, I am sure Sherlock will figure it out. He is shaken up now but once he calms down he will find an answer, he always does."

"I am sure you are right Cassandra. I believe in Sherlock, I have no idea what is going on with this case but if anyone can figure it out, it would be him." We had finished our meal and John paid the bill, like the gentleman he was. We started walking back to the flat when John's phone chirped. He pulled it out and read it with a grimace.

"Sherlock wants me to go interview Henry's therapist. She is back at the Cross and Keys. Do you want me to walk you back to the flat?"

"I'll be all right John, I'm a big girl." That got a grin out of him.

"Well I best be off. Thank you Cassandra, for everything. For coming after me, for talking to me, for dinner. I needed that."

"Of course John. Any friend of Sherlock's is a friend of mine." I stepped closer to give him a hug goodbye, then before I could comprehend what was happening, John pulled me close and his lips were on mine.

Moriarty's POV:

I watched in shock from my hiding place in the alley as Cassandra and John kissed. I had been waiting for her to come home so I could surprise her, I know she said I should just phone her, but I had so desperately wanted to see her in person again. But the night had grown late with still no sign of my angel so I had gone out looking for her. And where do I find her?! At dinner with bloody John Watson! Seeing them together had made me feel physically ill, but I had tried my best to give her the benefit of the doubt. I had trusted her and now this! He had kissed her, kissed my girl! The hand that gripped the barrel of my gun was slick with sweat, it was taking all of my self-control not to shoot John Watson right here. The only thing stopping me was that I might hit Cassandra, I was no crack shot and they were pressed so close together there was no guarantee I wouldn't hurt her. As my vision started to go red with jealousy, I saw Cassandra pull away and begin speaking to John. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, I was too far from them to make out the words and I knew I would snap if I watched anymore. So I wrenched myself away and stalked off into the night. The cool air calmed me down and I had managed to let go of my gun.

My mind was reeling, I felt like the image of that kiss was burned onto my retinas. Why had she done that, I thought she had truly cared for me?

"Stop it James," I told myself. "Analyze this with your head, not your heart." As I heard myself say the words out loud I stopped walking so fast I almost tripped over my own feet. I had admitted to having a heart...of course anatomically I possessed one, but never before had anyone been able to make me feel like Cassandra did. My newly awakened heart belonged to her, and I needed to tell her before it was too late. But what would I do if she rejected me, what is she chose John over me?

"No..." I whispered aloud. I would not lose the one person who could make me feel, the one person I might actually be capable of loving. I was not going to let John Watson steal my kitten...

Cassandra's POV:

For a brief moment, I allowed myself to relax into John's kiss. I tried to enjoy it, I couldn't ask for a better man then John in my life. He was sweet, loyal, funny, not some stranger I had met out on the moors. But I was fooling myself, I felt nothing. When I had kissed James, I had felt as if my blood was infused with sparks of happiness. My whole body had come alive and I had felt completely overwhelmed in the best way possible. John's kiss was just a kiss and nothing more. It was tender and nice, but I knew that I couldn't pretend to like it, not after meeting James. I pulled back slowly with a sigh.

"John I am so sorry, I just can't."

"I had to try Cassy." John's face looked crestfallen, but I couldn't lie to him, or myself.

"I wish I could John, any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you in her life...it's just..." John held up a hand, cutting me off.

"I know, the boyfriend right? I shouldn't have done that, I know, but I thought maybe...well it doesn't matter any way. I had best be off."

"I am so sorry John, I really am." But I was talking to his back, he was already striding toward the Cross and Keys. I felt terrible, not only had Sherlock hurt him tonight, but now I had too. Why couldn't something just come easy for me, just one time? An amazing man cares about me, but nope I am in love with someone else, someone who I quite honestly might never see again. Fighting back tears I stumbled in a daze and miraculously made it to my flat. I had just unlocked the door and thrown myself on my couch when my phone began buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out, praying that it wasn't John, I really didn't want to have to explain myself to him anymore. But no, it was just a text from Ellie, saying that everything was fine and she was still with Sherlock. I sent her a quick text back, thanking her for looking after my brother and telling her to behave herself. I was smiling as I put my phone down on the table, at least someone was having a good night.

But my smile didn't last long as thoughts of James came crashing back. Well, when life gets you down, break out the ice cream, as I liked to say. I changed into my favorite pair of pajamas and pulled out a tub of Ben & Jerry's from the freezer. I decided to pop in The Fellowship of the Ring, one of my favorite movies. I would rather fill my mind with hobbits and wizards then my love life problems. I was just getting comfortable, with Babycat curled up on my stomach, when I heard a pounding at my door.

"Oh for heaven's sake who is it?" I yelled. There was no answer, just another set of knocks.

"Sherlock I swear to god if you had lost your key you could just text me instead of smashing my door in," I complained as I displaced Babycat and paused the movie. The knocks came again before I could get to the door, I was in no mood for any company and I was getting thoroughly irritated.

"Alright, alright I am coming!" I yanked the door open a little harder than necessary, and was confronted with, not my idiot brother, but none other than James Moriarty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My mouth dropped open in shock and my first reaction on seeing James standing in my entryway, looking more gorgeous than ever, was to slam the door in his face. I felt like I was having a panic attack, I was struggling to breathe and I felt dizzy. I couldn't let him see me like this, in my ratty pair of pink pajamas with my hair a mess and my eyes puffy from crying. Normally I didn't care too much about my appearance, but I was having an uncharacteristic fit of girliness at the sight of James. I leaned back against the door, breathing heavily and trying to pull myself together.

"Cassandra let me in," James voice wasn't as melodic as usual, he sounded upset and frustrated.

"Ok, just give me on second please?"

"Fine," I heard him grumble. I rushed into the bathroom and forced my hair into some semblance of order. I quickly changed into a much less embarrassing ensemble of denim shorts and a green hoodie, a glance in the mirror showed me that I still looked tired and upset, but I no longer looked like a train wreck. James had started pounding on the door again so I hurried to it and pulled it open.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I hissed as he walked inside and looked me up and down.

"You changed, why? You looked fine before."

"Don't lie to me, and please don't change the subject. I think I remembering asking you to phone next time, and tonight really isn't a good night for me."

"Oh yes I know all about your night. I am so sorry that you are too busy snogging John Watson to spare a moment for me." His retort cut me to the quick. I felt myself flinch as if he had hit me and tears immediately began to well up in my eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way James...you have no idea what happened and I don't have to stand here and listen to this!" I bit back angrily. This was just the cherry on top of my fantastic day...

"Oh, so you are saying you didn't kiss Watson, because I was there! I saw it!"

"Why were you even there in the first place? What are you following me around all the time like some psycho? Seriously what is your problem!?" My vision was completely blurred by tears now and I stumbled away, trying to make it to my room so I could cry without a witness.

"Do not walk away from me Cassandra." James reached out and grabbed my arm, yanking me to a halt. A hot burst of rage flowed through me and before I knew what I was doing, I slapped James across the face. The smack reverberated throughout my flat as James stared at me, looking completely stunned.

"No one has ever hit me before..." He fingered his cheek gingerly, it was already beginning to turn red.

"Well if you don't let go of me, it won't be the last time either. I raised my hand to hit him again but he moved too fast for me this time. Now he had both of my wrists trapped in his grip. I struggled futilely, but James just pulled me closer toward him. I could feel hear radiating off him as our chests touched, his breath stirred my hair back from my face and finally I looked up into his eyes. They were a tumult of emotion, hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness. All my rage drained out of me instantly, I had done this to him. This strong man, who never showed his emotions, was opening up to me and I had basically thrown it back in his face, at least from his point of view. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he was quicker. He leaned down and kissed me, effectively shutting me up. His kiss was slow and sweet, it was so tender and caring that I felt tears running down my face. I was overwhelmed by the beauty of it, how could this man make me feel these things? I pulled myself closer to him, loving how easily he enveloped me in his arms. It was as if I belonged there, we fit together perfectly, two halves of a whole.

As if he had read my mind, James deepened his kiss, what had begun soft and innocent was now passionate and frantic. His hands threaded through my hair, stroking my red curls as he pulled me closer. I was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of air, but I didn't want to pull away, I couldn't pull away! Just when it was all too much, James pulled back, almost as if he had read my mind. I peered up at him, he was flushed and breathing hard, his beautiful brown eyes were alight and dancing with joy.

"Cassandra I am so sorry..." he whispered huskily. "I never should have talked to you like that...I just...I couldn't lose you and I didn't know what to do. I want to be the man in your life...not John...not anyone else. I want you to be mine."

"I am sorry to, I shouldn't have hit you."

"I may have deserved it," James interrupted with a wry smile.

"Well you did, but I shouldn't have lost my temper. I am sorry you saw John and I, but there is nothing going on between us. He kissed me and caught me by surprise, I told him I wasn't interested, end of story."

"And why aren't you interested?" The smirk on his face was probably one of the cutest expressions I had ever seen.

"Because I had someone else on my mind," I replied slyly.

Now who could that lucky gentleman be?" James asked in a sing song voice. I couldn't help myself, a fit of giggles overtook me and I collapsed laughing into his arms.

"Well this is not how I thought my night would turn out," I smiled up at him.

"This was most definitely what I was hoping for."

"So, you aren't mad anymore? We are all right?"

"Kitten, as long as you are mine, everything is perfect." I reached up and clasped the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to mine. But before I could lose myself in his kiss, the door of my flat creaked open. James and I pulled apart, but not quickly enough. Sherlock was standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand, and it was aimed directly at James.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I screamed at my brother. He barely spared a glance for me, his steely blue eyes were focused on James, and the hatred behind them scared me.

"Cassandra step away from him now," Sherlock commanded.

"Like hell I will! You have no right to come in here and pull a gun on someone just because I decided to snog him! Put that thing away now before I make you!"

"This is not a case of protective brother I assure you. Listen to me Cassandra, that man is James Moriarty. He is so evil he is barely human. He attempted to have John and I killed a while back and I am sure this is all part of some elaborate plot of his, so get behind me now." My hurt lurched at his words, I wasn't sure how many more shocks I could take in one night, I felt like I was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. I know I had never asked James what he did for a living, but this was preposterous! He couldn't be some sort of evil mastermind could he? But then how would he have met Sherlock in the first place? And I did meet James on the same day that Sherlock decided to pay me a visit...but it could all still be a coincidence. The gears of my brain felt like they were smoking, logic and love were fighting a bitter battle inside me and it was making me sick. Sherlock was lying...he had to be. I glanced back at James but he wasn't saying a word to defend himself, he was just smirking at Sherlock like this was all a game.

"You better have a good explanation for all this..." I growled at James. "Did you really try to kill my brother?" James sighed and looked down at his immaculate shoes.

"I may have had a disagreement with him yes...but it was obviously resolved without bloodshed so I say let bygones be bygones."

"Oh don't try to feed her some half story in the hopes that you can still crawl into her bed. Tell her who you really are Moriarty. See if she still cares for you then!" Sherlock gloated triumphantly. That was the final straw for me. I couldn't think with both of them here, my head literally felt as if it was cracking open. I swiftly reached up and snatched the gun out of his hands; he never did keep a good enough grip on his weapons. He tried to grab it back from me but I smacked his knuckles viciously with the butt of the gun.

"Try that again and I will shoot you. Now go stand over there where I can see you both." Sherlock dejectedly moved next to James wringing his injured appendage. My hands were shaking so badly I almost dropped the gun but I needed answers now.

"Don't you dare lie to me James, is what my brother says true. What do you really do for a living?" James splayed his hands out in front of him in a gesture of innocence and tried to take a step toward me.

"No!" I shouted. "Stay there...just tell me the truth..."

"Kitten...I wanted to tell you but you have to understand I thought it was too soon. I wanted to get to know you better before I tried to broach this subject. But if you must know I am a consulting criminal...people pay me to set up crimes for them because I am smart enough to make sure they don't get caught. Sherlock has been interfering with my clients so I did threaten him...I know it sounds bad but please just give me another chance. I just couldn't stand the thought of scaring you off but I was going to tell you the truth of everything eventually."

"Don't listen to him Cassandra he is just manipulating you to get to me! This is all just some sick trick," Sherlock snarled.

"I know you believe everything is about you Sherlock, honestly your ego is so exhausting," James teased.

"Shut up now! Both of you just shut up!" Both men jumped at my outburst and instantly fell silent.

"I need time to think without you two bickering, so both of you get out of my house now!" James lowered his eyes, but not before I saw the look of absolute hopelessness in them, pity tugged at my heartstrings but I stamped it down ruthlessly.

"Go? Go where I might ask? Last time I checked I was staying here!" Sherlock stuttered looking so baffled I would have laughed if I wasn't so upset.

"That isn't my problem, you can go sleep at the Cross and Keys or in a bush for all I care! Now leave before I really lose my temper. And don't you dare kill each other on the way out or I will bring you back from the dead and kill you again myself!" I saw James grin at that but I was in no mood. When neither of them made any move to get up, I pulled the hammer back on the gun and the click echoed ominously in the silence.

"Well Sherlock I guess we should be going." James brushed by me graceful and as he passed he tucked a folded piece of paper into my pocket. Sherlock followed behind, he wouldn't even look at me and honestly I couldn't blame him, but I couldn't have either of them in my house right now. As the door slammed shut behind Sherlock, I heaved out a breath and almost collapsed as my legs began to shake uncontrollably. I dead bolted the door behind them, not that I really thought they would try to come back in after that scene I had just made but I wanted to be safe.

I dragged myself into my bedroom, my movie and ice cream forgotten about in the other room. I unloaded the gun and dropped it on my nightstand table, then pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to John telling him not to come back to my flat tonight. Then I turned it off completely. I wasn't emotionally stable enough to deal with anything else.

The sobs I had been trying to hold back finally broke through my defenses and I collapsed on my bed in a pile of misery. I had truly believed that I had met the most perfect man in the world and he was a psychotic criminal who had tried to kill my brother...

I don't know how long I cried but eventually exhaustion overtook me and I sunk into peaceful oblivion.

Sherlock's POV:

I leaned back against the door to Cassandra's flat just as she slid the deadbolt home, the sound was as loud as a gunshot in my ears. I couldn't believe she had actually thrown me out, I was only trying to protect her from Moriarty and she had pulled a gun on me...well I did have a gun to her boyfriend...but that is just a small detail. Speaking of the aforementioned boyfriend, he was lounging insolently against the other wall. I had been hoping he would just leave, I was in no mood to deal with him tonight. First the moor, then that awful scene I made with John, now this! My head was pounding, I shouldn't have drunk all that scotch.

"What are you planning Moriarty?" I asked wearily. "Why do you have to involve my sister. Is that the only way you can get to me now? By threatening my friends and family? It isn't very original, honestly I am quite disappointed."

"Well those are two different questions completely...which one do you want me to answer first?"

"Oh don't tell me she isn't involved somehow, you wouldn't go to all this trouble if it didn't involve me."

"Honestly Sherlock your ego needs to be deflated, did it never occur to you that I am generally interested in dating your sister. I don't see why it should affect you, you two aren't exactly the picture perfect family. You haven't even seen her for a year."

I reached into the pocket of my jacket for the gun that was no longer there because Cassandra now had it. Moriarty noticed, of course, and an evil grin split his face.

"Ah ah ah Sherlock remember what your darling sister said, you can't touch me."

"Actually I believe her exact words were…_and don't you dare kill each other on the way out…_and I spot numerous loopholes in that statement don't you? And believe me if you hurt her, I won't kill you. Oh no...I will make you suffer though."

"Oh Sherlock how you bore me! Now could we move this argument out of the hallway, I am not sure about you but I am not keen on the idea of Cassandra hearing us out here and making good on her threat of killing us. I wouldn't put it past her..." If I hadn't known better, I would have said a fond smile had passed over Moriarty's face for just a second, but when I looked closer it was gone. It must have been my imagination. I followed him as he strolled down the hall, I didn't want to admit it, but he was probably right about Cassandra. She did have a temper on her and I had already pushed her too far tonight.

"Well if you won't talk about my sister then tell me, why are you drugging Henry Knight? I know it has to be a drug...what else could make someone hallucinate like that...but why? To what purpose are you driving this man insane?"

"Why do you think I have anything to do with it?" Moriarty smirked.

"Because you are here, obviously. There is no other logical reason for you to be in Grimpon, so you must have something to do with this. Did someone hire you or is this some sick game you are just enjoying?"

"I really don't think you are in the position to interrogate me Sherlock. You have no weapon no leverage...I feel no need to tell you anything. But if you are as smart as I think you are, you will figure it out soon enough I am sure." They had left Cassandra's flat now, the cool night air was making their breath visible, like puffs of smoke, which of course made me long for a cigarette.

"Well this has been fun, but duty calls Sherlock. I will be seeing you soon, I guarantee it." Before he could turn away I grabbed him by his collar of his coat and lifted him up off the ground.

"Stay away from my sister, or I will make it my mission in life to hunt you down and kill you, and you do not want me as an enemy." Moriarty laughed a high pitched sound that did nothing for my headache.

"Why do you think I want to hurt her Sherlock? Can you not trust her judgment on this? You can't control her heart"

"She may have been fooled into believing that you have a heart Moriarty, but I know better and you cannot trick me."

"Did you know I have a sister?"

"No I did not. I have absolutely no interest in your personal life so it never occurred to me to ask."

"Well her name is Lalaith, and I care for her dearly. You are me Sherlock, you know that, but you have never once considered going after my family, of looking them up so you can use them against me. I know you aren't going to believe me, but for once I had no evil intentions behind this. We just ran into each other, I didn't even know who she was until later on. So yes this may look suspicious, but I have been seeing her for some time and I haven't once used her as leverage against you. So maybe you could just give me the benefit of the doubt before you decide what is best for your sister."

"She could never love a monster like you!" I snarled throwing Moriarty backwards with all the strength I could muster. Much to my disappointment, he landed on his feet. "I won't let you manipulate her, and now that she knows the truth you can't hide behind your facade any longer."

"We shall see Sherlock. Until next time." He tipped an imaginary hat at me before he walked away. I grinned as I realized he was favoring his right foot, I had done some damage after all. Left alone at last, I realized I had no idea where to go now. John was most likely still at the Cross and Keys, and even though I was regretting my words earlier, I was in no mood to see him right now. Well there was only one other place I could try, not everything could go wrong tonight right?

I walked the familiar path back to the cozy looking flat about a block away from Cassy's and knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up to a searing brightness behind my eyelids. I rolled over to escape it, but that was when I got a glimpse of my battered alarm clock who was cheerfully displaying in bright red numbers that it was one in the afternoon. I groaned aloud and tried to go back to sleep, I didn't work today and I had no really reason to move, but my sore throat and pounding headache wouldn't let me. I sat up reluctantly, which was when I glimpsed the gun on my end table and the events of last night came crashing down on me. I dropped my head into my hands, pressing my palms against my eyes as if that would help block out the images of what had transpired. My boyfriend was a murderer, at least indirectly, but what made it worse was the voice in my head asking why it mattered so much...I had strong feelings toward him, and he obviously cares about me. But could I shove his past into the background, could I pretend he was anything other than a criminal?

I didn't have the answers at the moment so I shoved my thoughts away and got ready to face the world. I showered and changed, I wasn't planning on going out but I wanted to get out of the wrinkled clothes I had slept in. I ate a small breakfast and took some medicine for my head and throat, all the tears from last night had done a number on me. Then I spent the next half hour cleaning ice cream up since I had left it out in front of the telly last night and it had melted and gotten everywhere. After I had run out of mindless chores to do, I decided it was time to turn on my phone and deal with the aftermath of last night. Now if only I could find it...

I searched my usual places, but when it didn't turn up I went to the laundry bin and riffled through the clothes I had slept in, maybe I had left it in one of my pockets? I didn't find my phone but I did find a folded up piece of paper, the one James had slipped me last night. I had completely forgotten about it. I unfolded it with shaking fingers, eager to see what words James had been so desperate to tell me that he had to scribble them down, instead of waiting to tell me another day. The spidery handwriting instantly made me think of him, it was elegant and masculine at the same time, which fit him perfectly.

_**My darling Cassandra,**_

_**I am hastily writing this as you manhandle your brother's gun away from him and even though I am short on time I have to say I am impressed. You are a little spitfire aren't you?**_

_**Anyway...I never wanted this to come out this way, but I swear to you that I was going to tell you the truth soon. You must understand how difficult it was for me to talk about it, the thought of losing you is agony and I didn't want to risk that. But that cat is out of the bag now, and before you make your final decision I beg you to meet me tonight at the restaurant where we had our first date. At least give me one more chance to explain myself to you.**_

_**I know you don't feel that you can trust me, but I never lied about how I felt. Don't let tonight be the last time I see you. I will be there at 8pm...**_

_**-James**_

I set the paper down on my nightstand while my head whirled...common sense was telling me to avoid James Moriarty entirely, but my heart sped up at just the thought of seeing him again. I needed advice, I couldn't trust myself where he was involved. I renewed the search for my phone in earnest and finally I unearthed it underneath my bed.

I turned it on with a wince when I saw the exuberant amount of missed calls and text messages. I had quite a few from John, asking me what had happened, if Sherlock was all right, if I was all right...I deleted most of those without listening to them. If he hasn't figured out by now what had happened then Sherlock would just have to fill him in later, I was not going to be the one to do it. There were two calls from Sherlock, asking if he could come home yet and inquiring after my welfare, but he didn't seem too frantic and I could deal with him later as well. There was none from James, which would have disappointed me if I hadn't found his note. Surprisingly I had ten missed calls from Ellie, just the person I wanted to talk to. I felt a pang of guilt at missing her, the calls had started last night and kept going through this morning. I wondered what had her in such a frantic state, Ellie rarely called, she was more of a texter. Well whatever her news was, it couldn't be as dramatic as mine...

I dialed her number from memory and pressed the phone to my ear, it had barely even finished the first ring before Ellie picked up.

"Cassy where have you been!? I have been trying to get a hold of you for ages! You never turn your phone off!"

"I am sorry, I really am but you wouldn't believe the night I had, I just couldn't face the world for a while."

"I knew something had happened to you! I would have come over and banged down your door but...well I had an unexpected visitor."

"It is probably for the best that you didn't come, I probably would have shot you if you had tried to bust into my flat." Ellie was used to my volatile temper so that remark did not get a reaction out of her like it would out of most people.

"So don't you want to hear who my visitor was?!"

"Do I have a choice? I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway," I laughed to take the sting out of my words but Ellie didn't even notice she was too wrapped up in her story.

"Your brother came over to my house! He just showed up out of the blue! And he stayed the night! The whole night Cassy!"

"Wait what? My brother came to your house? Why? How does he even know where you live?"

"Well he walked me home after the whole incident at the Cross and Keys, so that's how he knew where I lived. He didn't talk much when he came over, actually he pretty much just pouted on my couch the whole night, but he said you two had a falling out and he didn't have anywhere else to stay so he came here!" Ellie was practically screeching by this time and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Well I did kick him out…but I assumed he would go get a room at the Cross and Keys or something!"

"He said he didn't have any money on him, John had won it in a bet or something, and I am sure you understand that he wasn't ready to face John quite yet."

"Is he still there?"

"No he left not too long ago actually. I think he went to go find John and apologize."

"Sherlock, apologize? I doubt it, but he is different with John, maybe he did."

"Cassy…" Ellie's voice had lowered to a whisper, "I think I have a really big crush on your brother."

"No really? I didn't notice!"

"Seriously Cassy! This is a big deal for me…I haven't had a crush on anyone in ages and I have no idea what to do about it…I am scared to mess it up. But there isn't even anything to mess up. I don't even think he sees me. And he is your brother! Does it bother you, me liking him?"

"No Ellie it doesn't bother me at all, but Sherlock…well he isn't like other guys. I honestly don't think he has ever had a girlfriend, all he cares about is his cases. You have my blessing, but be careful…I would hate to see you get your heart broken by my idiot brother."

"Oh Cassy I knew you would understand! I will be careful, I promise. I am sure this will fade soon anyway. But tell me about your night! I am so sorry to blather on like that, I just had to get that off my chest." I groaned into the phone, talking about Ellie's problems had almost made me forget mine. I proceeded to tell her about the disaster that had been my evening. I told her about how John had kissed me and how I had turned him down, which led into James seeing us and confronting me at my flat. I told her about his kiss…how amazing everything had been, then how Sherlock had found us together and then how the drama had really unfolded. I explained to her the revelations about James, and my poor reaction. I even read her the note I had found from James this morning and by the end of my explanation I was crying again.

"I just…never felt this way about a guy before ever, and now he turns out to be some crazy criminal!" I sobbed to her. "I just don't know what to do, I am being torn in two. I can't imagine not seeing him again, but he hates my brother and the things he does…what do I do?"

"If you want my honest opinion, you need to go see him tonight! You need to explain to him your fears and your doubts but I think it would be stupid to throw this away without trying. I have never seen you like this with anyone before, and you deserve the chance to get your happy ending. At least he isn't a serial rapist or something like that? I mean yes, what he does for a living is odd, but look at what your brother does! He actually reminds me a lot of Sherlock, he just took a different path. I have a feeling that he could be good for you, I mean you are a bit of a basket case yourself, you need someone crazy to keep up with you! And I mean that in the most loving way possible of course."

I laughed for what felt like the first time in forever, Ellie could always cheer me up. We talked for a little longer, but my decision was made. I was going to see James tonight, I had no idea what was going to come of it, but I had to give this one more chance or I would regret it forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was six o'clock and I had been rifling through my closet for the past half our trying to decide what to wear. Nothing seemed good enough to face James in! My pile of discarded outfits was almost as tall as I was at this point. I considered calling Ellie to see if she had anything I could wear but I immediately tossed the idea...she was more of a tomboy then I was and I doubt she had anything suitable. I shoved aside some more hangers, and then I saw it. Hanging in the back, completely forgotten by me was a stunning purple dress that I had only worn once to some function at Buckingham palace that Mycroft had made me attend. Praying it still fit I slipped it on and turned slowly to view myself in the floor length mirror. It was perfect! It was strapless on top with a narrow fitting bodice which ruffled out slightly at the bottom where it hit my thighs. I usually don't consider myself good looking but I had to admit I looked amazing in this dress. I dug through my jewelry box and found an amethyst necklace to match the purple color of the dress. I spent the next hour curling my hair and perfecting my makeup. Finally I was ready, I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight but at least I was dressed for battle.

At precisely 8 o'clock I stood outside the restaurant James had asked to meet at on shaking legs. Nerves had hit me full force and I was honestly considering turning around and trying to forget James entirely. Only the memory of that kiss from last night gave me the courage to push open the door and enter the cozy interior. My eyes were instantly drawn to James, sitting by himself at a table in the back. He didn't see me at first, but as I walked over toward him and he looked up and noticed me. His jaw literally dropped and I smiled at his reaction. The look in his eyes reassured me that I had done the right thing, he looked stunned, and underneath that I could see relief as well, and something I couldn't quite name but if I had to guess it would be adoration.

"Hey..." I said shyly as I slid into the seat opposite him. He closed his mouth with an audible snap and I had to suppress a giggle.

"You look stunning..." I am sure I turned an alarming shade of red in response to his compliment, I was surprised the people in the table next to us didn't feel the heat radiating off my face.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I eyed him up and down, he was wearing a dark grey suit that fit him perfectly and, ironically, an amethyst tie that almost perfectly matched my dress.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come." James captured one of my hands in his and I felt the sparks course through me again, only James made me feel like this.

"I hate to say this because it sounds so cliché, but we need to talk."

"I know we do, but can we enjoy a nice meal together first?"

"I honestly don't know if I can eat right now." My stomach was still rolling with nerves and I wasn't sure if adding food to it would be a smart move. I saw a look of concern pass over James face and I had to look away as I felt my eyes tearing up. He really does care for me, no one can fake emotion that well, it is just impossible. The fact that this all might end tonight made me want to cry. I felt James's hand cup my chin and he gently tilted my face up so I was staring into his luscious chocolate brown eyes. I tried to look away but he held me fast.

"Why are you crying? I didn't mean to hurt you. Those beautiful blue eyes shouldn't be clouded by tears." That brought a small smile to my face and I managed to keep the tears at bay.

"It wasn't you, well not exactly. It's just this whole situation, just everything is so messed up and I don't know what to do."

"I know...and I am so sorry that you found out the way you did. I wanted to tell you in a different, much less dramatic way I assure you."

"I just am so confused...where do we go from here James? What do you want to do?"

"What do you want Cassandra? I want to be your boyfriend and make you an integral part of my life, but I also don't want to make you do anything that you feel uncomfortable with."

"I don't even know how to feel about this! I was never good at dealing with ordinary relationships and now I am dating a criminal!" The last word came out on a hiss as I tried to lower my voice since we were in public. "I know I care deeply about you, and I know I don't want to lose you, but I also don't know how I can love someone who hurts other people for a living. I don't know if I will be able to move past what you do. And I don't want to be that girl that tells you it's you or your...well I would say career but I think occupation might fit better."

"Well what can I do to put you at ease about me? I will admit in my younger days I used my skills to get revenge and hurt people, but mostly now I just help people get away with things they aren't smart enough to do on their own. Yes those activities are illegal, but they are not all malicious I promise you."

"I need you to explain to me exactly what you do and what your relationship is with my brother. Then I can decide if this is something I can pursue or not."

"Order something to eat and I will tell you everything." Even though I still wasn't hungry I complied with his wishes and ordered some pasta. As soon as the waiter had set my food in front of me, James heaved a deep sigh and began talking.

"To really understand me, you need to understand how I grew up. I was always smarter than everyone else, and I did not understand why the other children I went to school with didn't grasp things as quickly as I did. I am afraid I came off as arrogant and stuck up and I did not have an easy childhood. I was bullied unmercifully and I had no friends. I grew to hate my classmates and my life in general. Eventually I snapped. There was a particularly nasty boy I went to school with named Carl Powers, he made my life miserable just because he could, at least from my point of view. So one day I saw an opportunity and I killed him…poisoned him actually. I made it appear natural and no one ever knew I did it. I knew it was wrong but that was the first time I had ever felt powerful, in control of my life, and honestly I liked the feeling."

"Wait…Carl Powers, I know that name. Sherlock talked about him when I was little! He knew he was murdered but no one believed him. Something about his shoes were missing I think."

"Yes that was the same boy, and as you now know Sherlock was right, but no one else caught on. So anyway, after that I tried to be "normal". I never planned on a life as a consulting criminal, I tried to be what everyone expects you to be, I had a boring job, a boring house, I tried to date and everyone I met was so dull! I became very depressed honestly, I hated life and I contemplated ending it. Then an old friend got in contact with me, he was deep in debt and needed me to help him disappear without getting caught. I felt that excitement again, that power. So I helped him because to me it was so clear what he had to do to avoid detection. He paid me well for my help and then I realized, I could do this for a living. I can help people pull of illegal activities for a fee and stave off my boredom that way. So for years I did this, sometimes my activities hurt people or got people killed, sometimes I just cheated tax collectors out of their money. But I began to get bored again, at first it was so exhilarating, breaking the law and getting away with it. But as time passed and no one even began to suspect me, life lost its luster again. And that is when I started to hear whispers about Sherlock, a genius detective who could solve any crime! Of course I was intrigued, so I arranged for the next few clients to cross paths with Sherlock so I could observe his skills for myself. And I must say I was impressed, your brother gave me a challenge I had never had to deal with before. And I loved it, I lived for the thrill of trying to best him. We did get into a situation a few months ago where….well I did threaten to kill him…and I have no excuse besides for I was felt trapped by him and I thought it was time to end our games. But obviously that didn't happen…"

"So did you just date me to try to get to Sherlock?" I could hear the bitterness in my tone but I couldn't disguise how I felt.

"No! Absolutely not! I did not even know Sherlock had a sister, and that meeting on the moors was pure coincidence, or a blessing from above. Yes I later found out who you were, and for the sake of honesty I did toy with the idea of using you to get to Sherlock if I had to. But then I got to know you, and you just enamor me. You are the only thing that has ever given me joy that has nothing to do with outsmarting people. Being around you I feel…well…whole. I am never bored when you are around, you completely enrapture all of my sense and I feel like you are what I have been missing all this time. And I know you have no reason to believe me but everything I have told you is the truth. I have never told anyone all of this before…but I want you to know. I want you to understand and I hope you can see why I have become this person. I am begging you to understand Cassandra."

The pain in his eyes broke my heart, here was a man who pushed everyone out, kept everyone at arm's length, and he had let me in. I could see the fear of rejection in his eyes, he had no idea how I was going to react and it terrified him. Ellie was right, James was more like Sherlock then I had thought. In fact, he reminded me of myself in his younger years. Mycroft, Sherlock, and I had all been outcasts because of our brains. Mycroft had tried to keep the bullies away from Sherlock and I, but we had suffered our share of cruelty at the hands of other children. I yearned to reach out to him and let him know that I was there for him and that I understood, but could I make that commitment? Could I be there for someone who was so emotionally unstable that he had to plan murders to find joy? But he had said that he felt different around me, that I filled up that hole inside him. I tried to argue myself out of it, I knew that most girls who got with "tormented bad boys" ended up getting their hearts broken. But I couldn't fight the overwhelming wave of compassion that I felt when I looked at James. He really had nothing, he may have money and power and brains, but he had no friends, no apparent family, he was missing love. And I could be the one to give that to him…

I got up from my seat and I saw something break in James, he thought I was walking away. Instead I came around the table and pulled him into my arms. He threw himself into my embrace, I felt his body shaking from the tension of the moment so I held him until the tremors eased. Finally he looked up at me and the trust I saw in his expression smote me to the core. I couldn't believe I had ever doubted James's feelings for me, his expressions were so raw when he looked at me that it was impossible to think he didn't care about me.

"I want to try and make this work James. I cannot promise anything, I don't know how well I will be able to deal with what you do but I love you enough to try. I don't want to hide from my feelings anymore."

"Cassandra, my amazing, beautiful, smart, strong Cassandra. You are literally one in a million. I cannot believe you haven't walked out that door already."

"I need to give this a chance, no one else has made me feel this way, and I can't lose you without a fight." James said nothing for a few seconds, and then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I allowed myself to melt against him for a few moments before I pulled away."

"James we are in public!" I playfully swatted him.

"I know I am sorry, I just couldn't wait to kiss you any longer." My grin split my face in two, I couldn't believe how happy I felt. Even though this wasn't perfect, I knew we could make it work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So where do we go from here?" I asked as we lingered outside the restaurant since we were deprived of the option to go back to my flat in case Sherlock and John where there.

"Hmm?" James mumbled as he played with my hair.

"Well you are leaving soon aren't you? I know you don't love in Grimpon. I assume you live in London, or at least close by, and that is far from here."

"Yes, my smart girl, you are right I will have to head back to London soon. Honestly it hadn't even crossed my mind…I was so worried you would turn me down that I didn't look toward the future." His gorgeous face fell into a frown as he pondered the situation. "Well why don't you just come to London and stay with me? You can sell your flat here and I have more than enough money to support you, but if you want to work I will help you find a job doing whatever you like."

"I can't just move in with you!" I exclaimed, sweating his hand away with a playful smack. We just started dating, and besides how would I explain that to Sherlock! "_Well brother I just decided to move back to London on a whim and no you can't ever visit me at my flat because I share it with my boyfriend, you know him, your arch enemy?"_ He and Mycroft would find out that are flat mates within no time, and I can't have him knowing about this!"

"But I don't want to be that far apart from you," James pouted. I didn't want that either, I knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work with us, I already couldn't bear the thought of leaving him for the night. I would have to move to London…but how to do it without rousing my brothers' suspicions?

"Wait a second...Ellie! I can move in with her!"

"Your friend from work?" James looked confused, a look I doubted his face carried often.

"Yes! She has been begging me about moving to London with her, but I didn't want to go because of my brothers. This is perfect! I can live with her but still be close enough to see you, and Sherlock and Mycroft will have no reason to be suspicious!" I was so happy I could have danced on the spot, but the fact that I was a terrible dancer kept my feet grounded. A beaming smile broke across James's face and he swept me into his arms.

"I am so excited to begin the next chapter of my life with you." I was to overcome with emotion to reply with words, so I just kissed him instead.

We separated not long after, I needed to talk to Ellie about moving in with her after all and I had to begin the process of selling my flat and quitting my job. James also said he had some business to attend to, and oddly enough I felt no curiosity about what it was, even though I was a very curious person innately. It gave me hope for our future, if this was going to work I needed to be able to separate James from his job, and I was confident that I would be able to do that now. Whatever persona he showed to the world, I felt like I was beginning to scratch the surface of the hidden man underneath, and I liked what I saw. Besides coupled with what I had seen out on the moors and what I had heard from Sherlock and John I had a pretty good feeling that I knew the basics of what James' was working on. I wasn't going to focus on it. What worried me more was what would happen if Sherlock ever found out about this. I understood my brother's hatred for James, but this was my life and he had to let me make my own decisions. Besides, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Moriarty's POV

I watched Cassandra's retreating figure until it was swallowed up by shadows. I ached to walk her home but I knew it was too risky with Sherlock here in town. Even though he was probably out trying to crack his case there was no guarantee that he wouldn't see us together and I wanted to avoid any confrontation until it was absolutely necessary. It wouldn't be fair to make Cassandra choose between her brother and him at this time.

As I walked away from the restaurant where I had enjoyed the best two meals of my life, I pulled out my cell phone and made a few calls to change my plans. Originally I had wanted to reveal myself to Sherlock on the moors once he had figured everything out, but that idea was quickly losing its appeal. Sherlock already knew I was here, and it was obvious that I was behind the drugging of Henry Knight. That stupid scientist, Robert Frankland, had just wanted Henry killed, but I had provided him with a better option. And it had been working so well until Sherlock had gotten involved. Usually, I would be upset with his interference...but I was losing interest in this case. Project Hound would never be used in the real world and the fact that Frankland couldn't let it go was idiotic. I would let him deal with the fallout while I got to spend as much time with Cassandra as I could before I had to return to London.

After making the necessary calls, and assuring that Robert knew he would have to deal with Sherlock on his own, even though I knew he was in over his head, I returned back to my flat and began to ponder my real issue.

I was losing my fascination with my work, it was obvious to me now ever since I had met Cassandra even though I had known it subconsciously for some time. She was a bright new spark in my life and I was so focused on her everything else seemed dull in comparison. But what to do about Sherlock? I already had my elaborate plot for his demise all laid out...but could I follow through with it now that I knew how badly it would hurt Cassandra to lose her brother? But then again, could we really ever have a life together while trying to hide our relationship from Sherlock? Maybe it would be better to him out of the way, Cassandra would mourn but she would move on eventually…and if things went as planned she would never know it was I who had been his undoing.

My head was spinning and I sank onto my couch with a groan. I couldn't make a decision right now...but I knew I would have to make one soon. And if I chose wrong the consequences could be disastrous for my newfound relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. Long story short I have been sick for two week and then I went on vacation for two weeks so I just didn't find the time to write. But anyway here is a nice long chapter to make up for it! I gave myself feels writing it...and I think I may be almost done with this fan fiction! Thank you to everyone who has read this and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Six months has passed since James asked me to move to London to be with him and I could not be happier. Sherlock had wrapped up the case of The Hounds of Baskerville that very night I had been with James. He had told me his side of events and I had filled in the rest. Sherlock had faced Franklin at Dewar's Hollow and, without James there to back him up, Franklin had panicked and gotten himself blown up in a mine field. Sherlock, John, Henry, and Lestrade, who had apparently decided to go with them, had all escaped unscathed. They had all returned to London soon afterward, leaving James and I free to enjoy each other's company as I finished closing up the chapter of my life that had been lived in Grimpon.

I had moved in seamlessly with Ellie and Molly who both welcomed me with open arms. It was so nice to have roommates again, I hadn't realized how lonely I had been in Grimpon. Besides for one minor blowup, which occurred after Molly found out that Ellie also had a crush on Sherlock, we got along quite smoothly. Molly and Ellie eventually moved past it, especially when Sherlock began to make it apparent that he was interested in Ellie, even though I had the feeling that Molly was still hurting deep inside. How two nice normal girls could both fall for my idiotic brother was beyond me. Molly helped get me a job at St. Barts sorting patients files and other paperwork and I actually enjoyed it, it was a big step up from serving at The Cross and Keys.

I loved London, I had always felt that I belonged in the big city, I just hadn't realized how much I reveled in it until I had returned. Mycroft and Sherlock were delighted to have me back in town, but they did not pester me nearly as much as I had feared. They almost became likeable when I didn't have to live with them. Sherlock began to gain more and more fame as a detective, it was getting to the point that he couldn't go out in public without being photographed or hassled. I could tell he was flustered by it, but he had dug his own grave in my opinion, there was nothing to do about it except to wait for the media to get bored and move on to the next story. As a result I didn't see him much, I had no desire to be in the tabloids and he was so busy with all the cases people were asking him to solve he didn't have much free time anyway.

James and I, on the other hand, spent as much time as possible together. I was falling in love with this man, and as much as it terrified me it also exhilarated me. We just fit together perfectly, he made me a better person and I like to think that I was slowly making him one as well. We still didn't talk about his work, I did not want to know any details and he did not provide them. As far as I knew, Sherlock and Mycroft were still clueless as to my relationship with James. Ellie helped cover for me often and Sherlock was too smitten with her to read her as well as he should have. James was the perfect boyfriend, he was attentive and loving, and he always knew how to make me laugh. One night he would take me out on a romantic date to a five star restaurant, and the next day we would pack a lunch and eat our homemade sandwiches wherever we fancied. I couldn't remember ever being happier in my life, and I should have known it was too good to last.

Slowly I started to sense a change in James and our relationship. I noticed that he did not seem to go out much anymore, he just stayed in his office for hours doing who knows what. He became much snappier and pensive and he went out for "work" much more often than he had been the past few months. We fought much more frequently, and we didn't resolve it as quickly. Random things set him off and then he would be insufferable for the rest of the day. I tried to rationalize his behavior in my head and when I couldn't do that I just ignored it. But then James mysteriously disappeared for two weeks. At first I wasn't too concerned, I assumed he had just gone out for his work and he hadn't found the time to call. But after a week I was frantic with worry. James hadn't come back to his flat, his cell had been turned off completely, and the only person who might be able to help me find him couldn't know that I was seeing James. I cried every night while Ellie tried to comfort me in vain. I began to sink into depression, I called into work as often as I could and I didn't leave the flat unless it was absolutely necessary. I preferred to stay inside and call James phone over and over. The not knowing was killing me, he could be hurt, or dead, I felt so lost without him…I just couldn't live like this.

The day I had decided that I was going to enlist Mycroft into helping me find James whether he was willing or not, I got a text.

**I am back at my flat**

**Don't call your brother**

**-JM**

I don't remember how I ended up at the door to James' flat, I could have flown for all I knew. I threw open the door using my own key, being much too impatient to knock. I rushed into the living room and there was James, with his back turned toward me. I opened my mouth to demand an explanation, but as he turned around I found myself struck speechless. He looked horrendous…his face was mottled and bruised, his hair was lank and greasy, and his clothes were stained and seat soaked. I covered my mouth with my hands and took a few tentative steps forward, trying to choke back the bile I felt rising in my throat.

"What…why?"

"Shh love it doesn't matter. Just a hazard of the job. I am home and safe now and that is all that matters." He stood and moved as if to embrace me, but then he glanced down at himself and backed away without touching me. "Let me get cleaned up and I will take you to dinner."

"DINNER?" the volume of my own voice surprised me but my fury had broken free and I had no control over it now. "You think I could eat right now! Look at you! You have been missing for two weeks and then you show up looking like you crawled out of a dungeon! I can deal with what you do and I can ignore what I don't want to know but I cannot pretend that I can deal with this! Who the hell did this to you?"

"Kitten please calm down…I didn't want you to see me this way but I knew you would be in a panic so I called you over. Yes I was kidnapped for a time but they did not intend to kill me and once they had the information they wanted they kindly let me go, and I am none the worse for wear."

"YOU LEFT ME! For two weeks! I had no idea where you were, if you were alive or dead…I wanted to die James…I cannot go through this again…I just can't…" James pulled me into his arms then, all his filth forgotten in his concern for me.

"I am so sorry I hurt you love. But this is one of the perils of being with me. I cannot promise I won't ever get hurt or disappear but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. And I swear on my life that I will never let anyone hurt you."

"I don't know if that is good enough James…"

"Please trust me Cassy…please don't let this ruin us."

"I need time to think…I just, I don't know what to do right now. I mean, yes you are unscathed this time, but you will always have enemies and there will always be the chance that you might put me through this again."

"Do you honestly think I did this to you!?" James was angry now and it was frightening, even when we fought he rarely seemed this volatile. "You want to know who kidnapped me love? It was your brother Mycroft, your brother's men that tortured me and beat me for information! Is that what you want to hear?" I wasn't as shocked as I should have been, I could tell James had hoped to shut me up with his revelation but honestly, that was Mycroft's job. James was a dangerous criminal who had threatened his brother so why wouldn't he try to get information out of him. All my contentment with what James did fled and I knew something had to change.

"Are you expecting me to be surprised James? Mycroft was doing his duty for queen and country I am sure. I am still appalled at your condition but honestly, what did you think was going to happen with your line of work! I am done with this, done with being the oblivious girlfriend! It doesn't even bother me that what you do is illegal I have moved past that and I realize it is a part of you. But I can't deal with the dangers you are putting yourself in. You are reckless James, you don't really care what happens to you, or to me for that matter! And I know you will do it again! I don't know what's going on right now but you have changed lately and you are becoming more foolhardy. I am not going to put myself through this again…I have to leave."

"Seriously Cassandra?" James scoffed. "Are you that much of a coward? You are going to leave me because you are afraid of losing me, talk about a contradiction!" He was so angry now he was shaking with rage, I had never pushed him this far before but I knew I had to do this and I refused to back down.

"I am not leaving you for good, but until you rethink your priorities I am done with this. I don't care what you do for living but I do want to be a part of your life and I want you to start thinking about me and not just your petty schemes! I thought you were changing at first but the James who asked me to move to London with him isn't standing here before me. Whatever you are so obsessed about needs to end, and until it does I cannot be a part of your life. If that makes me a coward then so be it." I ended the last words on a sob but I meant what I said and I would not break down in tears in front of him. I had hurt him badly, his face was a myriad of shock, pain, and the urge to comfort me but I saw that his pride would not let him.

"Go then…" he whispered. "But I will end this…last job of mine…and then it will be just you and me I promise you that. Can you not stand by me, just trust me, for a little while longer?"

"I wish I could James…but my heart is one step away from breaking and I can't continue on this way. Please understand." I forced my numb body into motion and walked jerkily toward the door.

"Kitten please stay?" He whispered before I could vacate the room completely. I lost all control at that point but I refused to turn around. I groped for the door handle blindly and finally ran out the door as fast as I could manage, afraid that I would give in to temptation if I slowed my pace for even a second. The pouring rain disguised my tears as I stumbled blindly down the streets of London.


End file.
